On Christmas I'm Hoping For You Kari
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: This is a Christmas Takari fic for lace123 contest! (yes i changed the title) veryyyyy cute fic


On Christmas I'm hoping for you Kari

"I love you, you're perfect, and its Christmas"-Pata Girl (story theme)

Outside the snow fell softly on the ground and people's faces where red from the cold when the entered the Kamyia's house. Eight- year-old Kari's insides jumped up and down, for tomorrow was Christmas and they where having a Christmas Eve party and the whole apartment complex was invited. TK and Matt's family had just entered and where greeted by Tai. 

Kari ran up to greet TK. 

"Gee Kari you look pretty", said TK bashfully

"I made you a Christmas present it's the best one there is!" said TK eagerly 

Kari gulped she hadn't gotten him anything! 

Kari almost turned as red as her red velvet dress. The dress was down to her ankles and it was a pretty white ribbon around her waist tied in a bow, which ends hung down to the end if her dress.

TK was wearing his tan colored pants and his green sweatshirt.

However he had taken off his hat.

Everyone was in the living room looking at the Christmas tree and some presents which they would open that night. A table was set up with some snacks and two punch bowls. One of the punch bowls had something that Kari could only imagine was some sort of milk and the other one had fruited punch. 

Tai looked over at the white punch bowl and grabbed a glass, what ever it was it looked good. He took a sip it was like sweet milk and then Matt called him over to ask him what he though was in this box. 

Kari ran through the living room after her cat, meekco and the cat ran under the table with the punch knocking some presents under the tree around the room. Kari's leg pushed away the tablecloth on the ground making it fall of the table to the ground and a bottle of Kailua fell in the bowl with the milk, which Tai found out had been eggnog. 

When TK and Kari crawled out from the table the room was a tad messy but after putting the presents under the tree, hiding the soggy tablecloth under the couch and removing the bottle from the eggnog the room looked better.

"Kari have you tried some eggnog?" asked Tai

Then he took at glass and drank deeply.

"No Tai what does it taste like?" asked Kari

"Wow! Now its even better!" said Tai and he drank another glass and hiccuped 

"Tai are you ok?" asked TK

"Never felt better!" said Tai and hiccuped again 

"Tai's gone nuts!" whispered Kari in TK's ear 

TK and Kari began to look under the tree for their presents…

Mrs. Kamyia rubbed some sweat off her forehead it was a little hot in the kitchen. Reaching to the window near the stove she grouped around for and opened it without taking her eyes from the stove and she heard a crash from somewhere. She looked in the next room and saw no chaos so she figured everything was fine but a present had fallen out the window!

"TK have you seen my present?" asked Kari

"Nope, I wonder where it could be?" said TK 

Tai stumbled past them muttering something about how the cat was trying to take over the world.

Mrs. Kamyia went the next room with the Christmas tree and opened another window telling the others dinner would be ready soon.

"TK we've looked at all the presents, did they forget me?" asked Kari worriedly 

"They wouldn't!" said TK who then looked out the window and gasped

"Kari? Memember when we was playing with meekco? I think your present fell outside!" said TK pointing to a package in the snow on the ground in the yard. 

"How are we gonna get it?" asked Kari and her eyes watered

"Don't worry I'll get it Kari!" said TK

"Thanks TK, you're the best I'll help you" said Kari and rubbed her eyes.

They sneaked out of the house and made it out to the yard with out anyone noticing. The snow fell lightly on their hair and the stars shone over head twinkling. TK shivered and picked up Kari's present. He handed it to her and Kari gave him a rare smile

TK turned a little red color and barely breathed, a warm Christmasy feeling came over him. The snow they where in stuck to their eye brows and covered their heads. A moments pause seems to let the two see into each other hearts. Kari forgot about being cold and about the present in her arms.

"You're the best friend I could ever have," said Kari

TK let out a grin and Kari dropped her present and gave TK a hug. Then Kari surprised TK and gave him a kiss on the cheek. TK's eyes opened wide and he felt Very light headed. Then he remembered Kari's present

"This is your present," said TK and he took a pink piece of paper out of his sweatshirt pocket and handed it to Kari. She Read it: 

_Snowflakes are White_

Christmas tree lights shine bright

And jingle bells ring

When angels get their wings

But Kari my smile shines for true 

Just because I care just for you

Merry Christmas

TK

Kari's eyes gleamed this was the best Christmas present ever. 

__


End file.
